


Table for two

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel wants to ask Dinah out on a date
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Table for two

"Thanks Mia I owe you one!", Laurel grinned hanging up just as the elevator dinged.

"Hey Laur", Dinah smiled as she stepped out dripping with sweat after her run, she walked straight into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water.

"Hey you", Laurel grinned watching the beautiful brunette sip her drink from the glass, damn even that was hot. She watched Dinah dab her chest with a towel, and bit her lip...she was going to need a cold shower for sure.

"You ok?", Dinah asked breaking her from her trance, Laurel blushed hoping she hadn't been caught staring.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm good..great actually", she rambled.

"You sure?", Dinah smirked, Laurel nodded making sure to focus on Dinahs eyes and not her chest.

"Ok then, I'm going to go grab a shower", Dinah mused as she headed upstairs.

"Wait D I was just wondering...", Laurel said gathering up her courage, she was used to asking people out and taking the lead, so why was she so nervous with Dinah?

"Sure what's up?", Dinah asked walking back stopping just a few feet away from Laurel the sweat glistening on her perfect skin.

"I uh...I wanted to ask you..", Laurel stammered. 'Just ask her out' her subconscious urged her.

"Um...", Dinah looked at her expectantly. 'Just ask her out already!', her subconscious yelled impatiently. 

" Laur?you ok?", Dinah asked looking slightly concerned for her friends well being. 

"Dinner!", Laurel shouted taking them both a bit by surprise. 

"You want dinner?", Dinah asked confused.

"Yeah...I mean i've booked us a table..tonight", Laurel gushed.

"Tonight?" Dinah smiled.

"Yeah..is that ok?", Laurel asked sheepishly.

"Course it is, be nice for us to get out instead of having take out for a change", Dinah grinned "I'll go shower and get ready".

Laurel beamed happily watching the brunette leave to go get ready for their date.

"Wait does she know this is a date?", she thought "did I say it was a date?". She shrugged, she could worry about that later.

-

"Wow Laurel you got us a table at the best restaurant in town!", Dinah gasped as the waiter showed them to their table, a table for two overlooking the city.

"I have my connections ", Laurel smirked acting coy.

"Mia?", Dinah guessed.

"Maybe", Laurel smiled seeing how happy Dinah looked, she looked amazing in that red dress Laurels jaw had hit the floor when she came out wearing it showing off those legs.

"The view is breathtaking ", Dinah said looking out at Star City with all its lights glistening against the night sky.

"Yeah it is", Laurel sighed gazing only at Dinah.

Dinah turned to her and smiled from ear to ear "this is so nice we should do this more often", she picked up the wine list. Laurel tried not to let her face fall, so she didnt know this was a date? She thought it was just two friends having dinner...

Laurel decided to make the best of this situation by making it the most romantic non-date Dinah had ever been on, maybe if she saw how things could be between them then just maybe she would want that too?

Laurel ordered Dinahs favourite wine both women taking in the essence of being out in such an establishment.

"I hope you dont mind but I pre ordered our food with the chef", Laurel grinned, she had asked them to make all of Dinahs favourites foods with an elegant twist of course.

"Wow you are full of surprises tonight", Dinah chuckled, sipping her wine. 

When the waiter brought the food courses out Dinah devoured each one moaning in delight every time,it brought joy to Laurel to see Dinah completely relaxed and happy.

'This isnt a date', her subconscious reminded her.

"It is! Shes here isnt she?', Laurel argued with herself.

'It doesnt count if she doesnt know!'.

Laurel shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her mind, she watched as Dinah gazed at her fondly as if she were trying to suss her out.

Dinah was enjoying all the surprises but this was so unlike Laurel she kept looking up at the beautiful blonde, she looked lost deep in her own thoughts... she definitely had something on her mind...

"Penny for your thoughts?", Dinah asked inquisitively.

"Its nothing" Laurel smiled picking up her glass of wine "to a lovely evening", they clinked glasses. Dinah sighed contentedly leaning back in her chair slightly.

"You know this is a beautiful place...beautiful evening".

Laurel hummed in response wondering where Dinah was going with this as she seemed to be watching her intently like she knew maybe Laurel wasnt being completely honest?

"Beautiful restaurant, great table, amazing food, champagne...its all very romantic....if I didnt know any better I'd say this was a date', she said coyly taking a sip of her wine watching for Laurels reaction.

Laurel held her gaze and licked her lips nervously she knew she had merely seconds to react if she wanted to play this cool. But the way Dinah was smiling at her made her heart hammer in her chest so hard she thought it might just burst through her chest on to her plate.

'Say something'! Her subconscious yelled at her 'literally anything !'.

Dinah sat there enjoying the show as Laurel seemed to be having an internal battle or had forgotten how to speak altogether, her cheeks were going a nice deep red though confirming her suspicions.

"Is this a date?", Dinah asked genuinely intrigued.

"Would you like it to be?", Laurel asked finally finding her voice.

"I asked you first", Dinah smirked leaning forwards.

Laurel looked away laughing nervously before looking back at the woman sat there like she already knew the answer.

"I wanted to ask you on a date but I didnt quite get the words out and then you thought it was just a friends thing and I was worried if I said it was a date then you wouldnt want to go", Laurel rambled "so I figured if I could just get you on the date and you had a nice time then you would maybe want to do it again?", Laurel took a deep breath after it all came spilling out.

'Oh yeah that was smooth way to play it cool', her ego mocked her.

Dinah sat there momentarily stunned she hadnt been expecting Laurel to lay her heart on the line quite like that and by the looks of it neither had Laurel who seemed to be finishing off her glass of wine with one gulp.

"Wow", Dinah said leaning back in her chair again, "I dont believe it".

Laurel didnt like this she hated feeling vulnerable and right now she had never felt more exposed, she tried not to panic as Dinah sat there quite calmly.

"Who would have thought that bad ass Laurel Lance was such a hopeless romantic?", Dinah teased putting her hand on top of Laurels smiling softly.

Laurel felt a pang of hope maybe just maybe Dinah could be hers after all? She smiled rolling her eyes at the brunette pretending to be offended.

"Shut up", she said playfully.

"So this morning..that was you asking me out?", Dinah chuckled.

"Hey I'm a little rusty ok?!", Laurel laughed nervously.

"I had no idea", Dinah said more seriously "how long have you felt this way?", she still had her hand on Laurels, something Laurel had noticed. She coughed nervously not really wanting to say 'since you were my protection detail' as that was quite a long time ago.

"A while", she said vaguely.

Dinah sensed Laurel pulling away she brought Laurels hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Silly birdie, of course I would have said yes! I had no idea you even liked girls or I would have asked you out myself!", Dinah chuckled her heart warming at the biggest smile on Laurels face her eyes lighting up with relief and emotion.

"I dont often date girls theres only been one before, but theres just something about you D....you're special, I cant imagine being with anyone else", Laurel could have kicked herself she was coming on far too strong, not that Dinah seemed to mind by the way she was absolutely beaming at her right now.

"Well who knew my date was such a big softie", Dinah winked, Laurel blushed.

"Dont tell anyone", she warned.

"Wouldnt dream of it", Dinah sniggered before leaning in, "why dont we take our desert to go and eat it at home?".

Laurels heart skipped everytime Dinah referred to her place as their home, "sure if you want to?", Laurel got the cheque and both women got up to go.

As they walked away from the table Dinah slipped her hand into Laurels and didnt let go the whole walk home.

As they got outside Dinahs pub Dinah stopped.

"What's wrong D?".

"Nothing I'm just waiting", Dinah said smiling.

"Waiting for what?", Laurel asked looking around confused.

"For my date to kiss me", she grinned.

"And you say I'm the hopeless romantic?", Laurel teased.

Dinah grabbed Laurels jacket pulling her closer their lips just inches apart.

Laurel cupped Dinahs jaw in her hand pulling her into a gentle kiss moaning softly as she felt Dinah kiss her back. Damn she was a good kisser.

Dinah pulled away grinning as she took Laurels hand "come on you... the dates not over yet".


End file.
